Rise of Napoleon/University
This content also applies to Time of War: 1800, ''Rise of Napoleon: Ultima Ratio and'' The Age of Conquest. In Rise of the Moderns and Time of War: 1800, the University requires the first level of Science — Archaeology — to be researched before it can be erected. While it also creates knowledge which is vital for the survival of your civilisation, it also impacts on your happiness by creating a one-time increase in dissent. The amount of happiness lost as a result depends on how high your Knowledge technology levels are. Aside from that, the University also hosts research for three other fields: Tax, Construction and Medicine. These upgrades are vital as they are required for many other upgrades elsewhere. The Construction upgrades are vital as they are needed to create rifled units in the Industrial Era. Technologies hosted Pedagogics link=University_(Rise_of_the_Moderns)#Pedagogics|Pedagogics Knowledge is a double-edged sword. While it helps by increasing the amount of knowledge that your civilisation creates, it also results in unhappiness, eventually affecting the effectiveness of your mercenaries, attrition and taxation. For more information, visit the page titled Happiness. In general, all universities reduce your happiness by 7% whenever built, and the amounts increase with each level of Knowledge research that you undertake. However, it may well be a necessary evil since the tech Humanism is so important - it helps unlock all other applicable technologies in the game! Note: the Statue of Liberty Wonder allows you to research a technology, Manifest Destiny, which pushes your knowledge production rates to the highest level possible, and eliminates the negative impact of universities on happiness. right|61px Humanism "The world is all that is the case." —''Ludwig Wittgenstein '' *Scholars generate 7% more knowledge 1 right Academic Disciplines A systematic and methodical approach towards acquiring knowledge both sacred and profane. *Scholars generate 15% more knowledge 3 *Each new university reduces your national happiness by 10 points when built. right Dialectic Method "Can two wrongs ever make a right?" *Scholars generate 10% more knowledge 2 *Each new university reduces your national happiness by 15 points when built. right Scientific Rationality Mundane matters if explored using mundane methods can yield nothing short of divine inspiration. *Scholars generate 20% more knowledge 4 *Each new university reduces your national happiness by 25 points when built. Construction The art of engineering is one with many applications. While in Rise of Nations the most frequent manifestation of this skill would be faster and sturdier building, the skill of construction also contributes to military engineering, most notably in the form of enhanced artillery and weapon design. Division of Labour 61px|rightA working order for ordering work. *Increases construction speed and building hitpoints. Measuring Tools Even a hair's breadth can make all the difference.61px|right *Increases construction speed and building hitpoints. Healthcare right|61px Anatomy Clues to prolonging life can be found in tragically shortened ones. *Improves heal rate for garrisoned troops *Increases production speed and LOS for infantry and cavalry 61px|right Pharmacology "The difference between a toxin and a cure is the dose." —''Paracelsus *Improves heal rate for garrisoned troops *Increases production speed and LOS for infantry and cavalry right Sanitation ''Proper hygiene can no longer be considered solely as a private luxury. *Improves heal rate for garrisoned troops *Increases production speed and LOS for infantry and cavalry Taxation link=Rise_of_the_Moderns/University#Taxation|Taxation Credit61px|right The fine art of borrowing tomorrow's money to squander on today's fads. *Woodcutters' Camps and Farms produce Wealth Wealth *Receive a stream of Wealth Wealth based on your percentage of control of the world map *Increased resource gains from Merchants, Caravans and Trawlers. Customs reform61px|right "Are these papers in order? are these orders in paper?" *Woodcutters' Camps and Farms produce more Wealth Wealth *Receive a stream of Wealth Wealth based on your percentage of control of the world map *Increased resource gains from Merchants, Caravans and Trawlers. Tariffs rightInternational commerce is seldom a win-win game. *Woodcutters' Camps and Farms produce more Wealth Wealth *Receive a stream of Wealth Wealth based on your percentage of control of the world map *Increased resource gains from Merchants, Caravans and Trawlers.